Dias Sangriento
by Neko y Dangos Dragneel
Summary: misaki es una joven que sufre mucho bullyng , un dia sufre un 'incidente' por parte de una de sus compañeras, y ella decide darle una leccion a la sociedad , una que no podran olvidar tan facilmente


El lugar era una escuela secundaria donde ocurrio algo tragico..una niña perdio el control la niña se habia suicidado pero tenia una gran sonrisa sadica ...pero hay que empesar desde el principio...

Hubo una vez una joven llamada Misaki ,esta era de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color , era de personalidad muy fria y distante , por lo que recibia constantes burlas y bromas por parte de sus compañeros , pero ella aguantaba y se encerraba cada vez mas en su propio mundo , si , ese que cada uno tiene en su interior ...ese en el que todo es perfecto , en el que queremos vivir , pero que no existe...solo nos queda vivir en este mundo inperfecto , con personas inperfectas y crueles , donde todo es imperfecto ...pero volviendo a la historia , Misaki era una persona solitaria y con una familia ausente , un padre siempre viajando , una madre muy ocupada , sin hermanos , en resumen : estaba sola en el mundo ..lo que es sinonimo de que no tenia nada que perder...

Asistia al colegio Yousei con el tipico uniforme una camisa blanca , una falda azul , con un sueter del mismo color, zapatos y el cabello recogido en una coleta .Todos los dias eran completamente iguales,Hasta que un dia como cualquier otro..

Una joven de cabello rosa y ojos del mismo color , caminaba por los pasillos muy enfadada , Gasai Yuno..ella era la chica mas popular del colegio , era la novia de Yukiteru , el chico mas popular, era practicamente perfecta, lista, bonita, tenia curvas donde debian averlas , y era la preferida de los profesores, estaba enfadadapor que habia oido que la tal Misaki ..la antisocial del salon , se habia fijado en SU Yukki .y corrian rumores de que él tambien estaba interesado en ella , pero claro ella no se iba a crusar de brasos, habia llevado dinero suficiente para pagarles a los matones del colegio , para que le dieran una leccion a esa maldita zorra , nadie se metia entre ella y su Yukki . Esa tarde se cruzo con Misaki en el pasillo del colegio y le dio una sonrisa confiada, Misaki solo la miro por un momento y siguio caminando.

Ala hora de salida , nadie se quedaba , exepto los que tenian talleres y los que les tocaba la limpieza ...el horario perfecto para que los matones del colegio ..Cobra y Laxus ..le dieran una leccion a una tonta ...

Misaki , estaba en el salon , limpiando , ese dia le tocaba a ella y a Tomoe, pero el madito nisiquiera se molesto e aparecer *solto un largo suspiro* siempre era lo mismo despues de todo , estaba sola y siempre lo estaria ..*en eso , escucho unos sonidos, en un acto de reflejo , giro hacia la puerta y vio aparecer por ella a Laxus y Cobra*..los matones del colegio sabia por rumores, que no debia meterse con ellos, pero si ellos la buscaban ..era por que algo querian, nunca buscaban a nadie sin que alguien los mandara.. empeso a correr, pero lo unico que consiguio fue ir a parar a un pasillo sin salida, se dio la vuelta, pero cuando lo hizo sintio algo frio y duro..estaba segura que era metal,golpeando su nuca,luego todo se volvio negro...cuando pudo darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en un Hospital ,llena de vendas ,apenas podia moverse, algo hizo Clic en su cabeza , yuno , le habia dado esa sonrisa extraña, tambien habia oido sobre los extraños rumores que decian de ella..esto no se quedaria asi, tenian que pagar , los habia aguantado lo suficiente , habia sido piadosa y comprensiva ..la paciencia es una virtud, pero como todo , esta tiene su limite, y Misaki lo habia alcanzado...todos , estaban condenados .

Todos en el colegio habian oido , sobre la gran noticia del mes, la antisocila Misaki , habia sido encontrada en los basureros del colegio , completamente herida, pero esta, se habia negado a declarar , esta noticia paso rapido , Misaki no tenia amigos que la defendieran , por lo tanto sus compañeros sacaron todo tipo de teorias y rumores absurdos sobre ella, y a nadie le importo...pero pronto lo recordarian .

Alfinal de la primavera del año siguiente , Misaki volvio al colegio , volvio , se metio en el club de karate y el de tiro con arco del colegio , al año siguiente a ese , ya era popular , entro al colegio, con una maleta que contenia 4 sogas y pintura roja , que llevo directamente a su casilero, ese dia todos pagarian , no solo por sus burlas sino por todo lo demas ...

Un dia Lunes ,las clases en la mañana habian sido suspendidas, pero los clubes tenian actividad , ademas que todos los compañeros de Misaki tendrian una clase de cocina (ala cual el profesor faltaria ), *el dia perfecto * penso Misaki..

Primero tenian que pagar los titeres...Misaki se aseguro de dejar una nota en el casillero de Cobra , era una carta , que pedia encontrarse en el taller de carpinteria.

Cobra se encontro en la puerta del salon , extrañado por la peticion de encontrarse con alguien alli, decidio entrar , ..abrio la puerta y lo unico que encontro fue a Misaki sentada en una silla , esta le hizo un ademan con la mano para que se hacercara , lo que obedecio serio.

Cobra no se espero que al dar el primer paso dentro del salon , estaria acercandose al lugar de su muerte, pero claro eso el no lo sabia , Misaki , se levanto de la silla y lo miro friamente y pregunto :

- Fue Yuno quien los mando aquel dia ?

-...

- Asique mis sospechas eran ciertas *sonrio sadicamente , se aceco a este , pero Cobra ni se movio , Misaki aprovecho la confianza que este tenia , y saco la navaja que habia tenido escondida, clavandosela a un sorprendido Cobra en el cuelllo , justo en la yugular, luego de unos minutos , el suelo estaba lleno de la sangre de cobra..este estaba tendido en el suelo . Misaki se apresuro a salir, tenia otro encuentro en diez minutos en el Laboratorio de Quimica .

Uno menos ..faltan tres ..

Laxus caminaba al salon de Quimica, habia quedado con Cobra de ir ala casa de este para jugar Rakion , por lo que queria terminar rapido con este asunto de la confesion de la chica (la carta que habia recibido este era de una chica pidiendole que fuera al laboratorio de quimica, claro este no sabia que todo era una mentira de misaki)..Cuando llego , se encontro con Misaki sonriendole mientras fumaba un cigarrillo ..el solo penso que la chica era masoquista .., no se dio cuenta cuando ella se hacerco ,para quedar justo frente a el :

-Laxus , escuche que era bueno en Quimica *le dijo conriente ,para volver a alejarce un poco*

- ...*solo la miro con cierta furia , hacerlo venir hasta aqui solo para decir tonterias* , se acerco a ella ,pero cuando dio el primer paso , rompio un pequeño cable , que sostenia una caja llena de kerosene ,el contenido se vacio encima de el ,misaki sonrio , / talvez dios te perdone pero yo no lo hare/*fueron las palabras que laxus oyo antes de que misaki lansara el cigarrillo en su direccion , luego sintio como el fuego lo cubria*

Misaki lo vio correr por unos momentos , hasta que decidio que debia acabar con el , saco el arma que habia tomado prestada de su padre (una calibre 44 *¬* ) y le dio un disparo certero en la cabeza *sonrio y salio del salon, ahora debia ir por el infeliz que habia echo correr los rumores..solo para darle celos a su novia*

Miro por ultima vez el cuerpo irreconocible de Laxus y sonrio , ahora solo faltan dos ...

Fue directo a la blibioteca ..alli la esperaban

Yukkiteru esperaba inpaciente en la biblioteca, habia recibido una carta de su novia,la cual le pedia que se vieran alli , para hacer cosas no muy inocentes ( *¬*) .Pero lo unico que vio fue a una persona encapuchada , hacercarse con un cuchillo de carnicero , y clavarse lo en el hombro , muy cerca del corazon ,vio como su atacante , retiraba (dolorosamente para el ) el cuchillo y volvia a clavarlo , una y otra vez en su torzo , dejando que la sangre , se salpicara por todo el suelo y llenara de manchas los libros que habian cerca...sentia dolor, pero al mismo tiempo ,mientras moria queria saber por que ..*callo de rodillas y vio como el encapuchado , se alejaba al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha ,dejando ver a Misaki ,la observo desorientado , la sangre perdida , el dolor y esa revelacion , no hacian buena convinación , vio como su atacante saco un arma , solto un debil ''Lo Siento'' para luego recibir un disparo en la cabeza, haciendo que la pared recibiera una rafaga de sangre..

Misaki observo con frialdad el cadaver de la persona que dio origen a su pequeño ''juego'',luego dio media vuelta y fue a la cafeteria , alli la esperaria , su victima principal *

Yuno esperaba en la cafeteria , habia resivido una carta de Akise Aru , su rival , el antiguo novio de Yukiteru , él se habia separado de yuki , claro por que ella intervino , bueno el caso era que si Akise queria guerra la tendria , se desharia de él , como hizo de la zorra de Misaki.

Lo espero , pero lo unico que vio entrar por la puerta de la cafeteria , fue a la maldita de Misaki, venia sonriendo :

- Hola Yuno , vengo por mi venganza *dijo mirandola de forma desafiante*

-De que hablas ? *pregunto mirandola incredula*

-Vamos , ya se que tu fuiste quien mando a Cobra y Laxus , ellos ya recibieron su ''castigo'' y es hora de que tu resivas el tuyo

Yuno se levanto y corrio hacia Misaki, lanso un golpe con la izquierda, que Misaki, esquivo facilmente (no olviden q se unio al club de karate), devolviendo el golpe con un rodillazo, Yuno retrocedio cubriendose el pecho por el dolor y tomo una silla, para luego lansarsela a Misaki , esta salto la silla y saco la navaja con que habia matado a cobra , para lanzarsela a yuno , clavandosela en la pierna , aprovecho cuando esta , se cubrio la reciente herida, para sacar su arma, de la cual solo le quedaba un cargador, y dispararle a Yuno , primero en los brasos , luego en las piernas y por ultimo llenar su pecho, hasta terminar el cargador y luego decir al cadaver aun humeante :

Estas feliz te eh enviado con tu amado Yukiteru *sonriendo con una gran sonrisa sadica*, bueno hora de terminar con los demas *fue al salon donde estaban todos los alumnos, se sentia una gran olor a GAS y las puertas estaban trabadas ...Misaki se hacerco a las puerta y dijo :

-Espero que la esten pasando bien

-Misaki habre la puerta, el salon esta lleno de Gas y no podemos habrir las ventanas ¡ *dijo una chica*

Misaki solo rio y rompio una ventana pequeña , para luego meter alli un fosforo ...Asi fue como el salon ardio en llamas con todos los alumnos dentro de el.

Misaki sonrio al ver su tarea terminada y fue directo al talller de carpinteria , donde se encontraba el cuerpo de cobra y lo arrastro hasta el techo del colegio , alli tomo una de las zonas que habia dejado preparadas y lo ato , para luego tirarlo , provocando que este quedara colgado del techo , lo mismo hizo con los cuerpos de Laxus , yukiteru y con el de Yuno , luego , tomo la pintura roja que habia traido en la maleta junto con las sogas y Dibujo el signo de la paz como un simbolo de que eso era lo unico que ella queria

Luego se suicido , lansandose desde el segundo piso de la academia Yousei ...

Los detectives encargados del caso encontraron en su casillero una nota que decia :

Queridos Lectores y espectadores :

Yo Misaki , eh sufrido mucho de Bullyng , las cuatro personas aqui , son las principales causantes de que mi vida no sea muy buena, confieso todos mis crimenes , pero creo que le eh hecho un favor a la humanidad , demos trando lo que la violencia psicologica puede llegar a hacer en las personas, asique matones, abusadores o como quieran llamarse, piensenlo dos veces antes de empujar al nerd o meter a los mas debiles dentro de un bote de basura, por que ellos , como yo ..algun dia tambien pueden perder la paciencia

Atte Misaki

Fin


End file.
